


George is Love Drunk

by KoryMisun



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Age Difference, Everyone lives, Fluffy, Inconsistent Rhyming, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pheaker, Sappy, i'm a sap, not historically accurate, short fic, this is a test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoryMisun/pseuds/KoryMisun
Summary: George Eaker shot off at the mouth about Philip's father during a 4th of July celebration. Philip went to the Park Theater to garner an apology from George and got a huge surprise.





	1. Chapter 1

"If I hadn't made the speech, would someone (beautiful) like you have noticed me?"

George Eaker, age twenty-seven with a bright career as a lawyer ahead of him, went to a fourth-of-July event and spoke harshly of Alexander Hamilton. His son Philip, a rising star and graduate of King's College heard most of the public slandering and went looking to challenge George. His eyes were blazing with anger and the need to protect his family from further anguish. A noble intent, but George was too headstrong and consumed by his own stresses to see that at first.

Philip exclaimed with passion that his father had served the country with every part of him and was instrumental in making sure people like George were free. Their discussion continued in the Park Theater's viewing box, voices quieting and then raising when they disagreed. Eventually they became too disruptive to stay and decided to continue outside. They strolled, sometimes shoving against each other and delivering cuffs to the head. They were in front of George's house by the time the sun had set, both calm enough to speak like adults. Out of nowhere, George took the conversation from Alexander Hamilton to Philip himself. The younger man was not ready to be complimented, and his gift for speech seemed to have left him.

"You... really could have gone about it better; did you have to dredge up my father's past mistakes like you did?" Philip brushed a thick curl over his ear and broke eye contact. It only occurred then to George that he was nineteen, in every sense still a lad. What he was beginning to want from Philip's company brought guilt to his heart. "I would rather not hurt you, but if you're not going to recant..."

George broke out of his thoughts and clasped Philip's hand when he turned towards his home address, ready to give up on reconciliation. If they didn't agree, they wouldn't. "I will apologize, to Mr. Hamilton himself if you would like me to, Philip. I had a drink or two and wished to rally support for Jefferson, but I did it unattractively and without much honor. I regret what I did very much now."

To Philip, Eaker was looming a bit, being several inches taller. But he would not shrink back, his pride and protective nature wouldn't permit him. "Why would I trust a man who could so easily hurt me, by words or by sword? More pressingly, you could hurt my family. They've endured more than their share. Tell me why I should... believe you love me, _truly?"_ Never mind that their respective reputations would be ruined if anyone caught wind of any intimate meetings they might share.

"Let me prove it to you, sometime soon, in my room. I'll prove with my body how much I adore you. Philip... when you smile, you knock me out. I fall apart, and I thought I was so smart."

"Goodness, George stop turning me red." Philip knew if he looked up into the older man's eyes, he would start to fall.

"Let me prove my love, let me take you to bed."

"One night together won't erase what you said," Philip argued feebly, fighting to keep nervousness out of his voice and posture. "Not to be paranoid, but who's to say this won't come back to bite us both? This... isn't approved of, even if you're true to your word and it _is_ love?"

"You're a Hamilton right? If you want me, just reach out. It'll be alright."

Philip almost did, then asked for a day to think on his own and ran down the street like the devil was scorching his coattails.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip asks his Pops for advice, then goes to talk to George at his Home.

"Pops, please help, I can't find a way out. My chest won't stop pounding and I'm drowning in doubt." Philip burst into his father's office as soon as he got home, knowing his hero wouldn't be cross with him for doing it.

"Slow down," Alexander chuckled, laying down his pen because his boy always came first. Between Philip running around New York and finishing college, and Hamilton trying to pick up the pieces of his career, they had precious little time to bond. "I'll help the best I can if you explain your situation."

"What I have to tell you will destroy your expectations." Philip looked genuinely afraid, and it broke his father's heart.

"Not possible."

"But Dad--"

"I said that it's impossible. You're a better man than I could ever be, so sit down and 'fess up to why you're leaning towards insanity."

"Ha ha, very funny. It's about a man."

"You're being so vague you sound more like Burr than _Burr_ can. Just tell me Philip, and I won't be mad."

"After trash talking you he said he _loves me,_ Dad."

Many minutes passed, during which neither man spoke. Alexander couldn't tell Philip that loving someone outside the social norm was _wrong,_ because when America was declared free from Britain he spent a night with Aaron Burr to celebrate their survival. The memory dyed Alexander's face red. "Well, son! That's certainly exciting. If you'd like to have him dine with us I swear I'll be inviting."

"Pops, should I trust him? From the way we used to fight..."

"Don't let your past disagreements cloud your sight." Hamilton rose from his chair and clasped his son's shoulder, tilting his head up. "Philip, if you love him too, that's fine. You're kind."

"Father." The young man pulled him into a hug and held on tightly. Alex messed up his curly hair. "Hey!"

"If you can look past his flaws and see his heart, be smart. There's nothing wrong with protecting yourself, but don't miss out on life because of fear. You go get your man, but if he hurts you, I'll make this clear: _come back here."_

"Y-Yes sir. Kiss Ma for me?"

Alexander just shooed him out the door, laughing uncomfortably.

~

"I'm here..."

"You're here!"

George Eaker opened his front door wide to welcome Philip, who had decided to dress down for this particular visit (in case they threw punches and blood splattered). Just a white long-sleeved blouse and tan breeches, easy to move in. He took his shoes off by the door because he had been walking in the park and didn't want to create a mess in the home's entryway.

"Thanks for having me... Wha?"

George's smile reached his dark eyes, which were alight with happiness and some relief. "Philip, you outshine the morning sun," he breathed, holding out his hands to the boy he used to quarrel so heatedly with.

The young Hamilton looked up and knew he was hopeless. George's eyes captivated and enticed him, and his voice gave Philip instant goose-flesh with its smooth intensity. "I-I'm really no one," he stammered.

"Not true, you know New York revolves around you. It's true, but no one feels your poetry like I do."

"Was it from my penned words that your affections grew?" Philip broke eye contact, annoyed by the heat flooding his cheeks and ears. His freckles were probably glaringly obvious now.

"I thought so at first, but then I got a _look_ at you." George had a flirty tomcat grin Philip knew he should be careful of, and his admission actually stung a little.

"George if all you love is how I look then I'll go." He should've guessed...

"No!" the other man cried. "Of course you're handsome enough to draw anyone's eye, I won't lie. But it's the way you view the world that gets me high, when I see you in public I sigh: 'There's no way I deserve him but I still want to try." George took a deep calming breath, he knew he was babbling and making Philip nervous. "It was a dumb mistake to just repeat my dad's opinion."

"Damn right." Philip received a soft glare, so he crossed his arms over his chest.

"My point is when I'm with you I have something to believe in. Philip..."

The younger man was enveloped in a hug, and he felt George's lips against his cheek. _"Ohh Lord, should I say no to this? He's a flirt and a sneak, can I really go with this? In his arms I feel so helpless, and my body's saying 'oh yes.'"_ He felt his resistance crumbling when George moved his kisses to Philip's partially opened mouth. _"When his lips touch mine I give in, his mistakes are all forgiven."_

He pulled back just enough to make George think he had gone too far, and rubbed his arm to reassure him that he hadn't. "Am I making mistakes by loving you?"

"I'm at risk the same as you." George pulled Philip by the hand until they were on his living room sofa, both men flushed and disheveled as they tugged each other's clothing. "Philip, this will make us new. I swear on the Lord, Son and Ghost that _I love you."_

"I'm having trouble saying no to this," Philip panted when George's hands slid beneath his shirt to touch his overly warm skin.

"Then don't... say no to this."


	3. Short Epilogue, But Stay Tuned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip and George begin to exchange letters and have secret dates.

George Eaker dined with the Hamilton family on several occasions and traded stories with Alexander from when they were young, stupid attorneys. A month into their relationship, he played piano with Philip until they began to doze off, and Eliza invited her son's friend to stay overnight so he wouldn't get caught in the autumn downpour. George tried not to agree too eagerly and ran upstairs after Philip to share a bath before it got too late.

"Do you think your mother knows?" he said softly, covering Philip's back with suds and admiring his multitude of freckles.

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure Father does because he's the one who told me to talk to you," the younger man sighed, melting into George's arms.

"Remind me to thank him later. Maybe I'll get him to share some of your youthful secrets."

Philip blushed and wiggled. "I don't have any, you're the closest thing to a secret I have!"

"Mm, careful love. Keep that up and we'll look like prunes by the time we get out." With a smirk his lover didn't see, Philip shifted backwards even more and directed George's hands to his waist. "Philip, is now really the best time? Your parents will think I'm a bad influence on you and never let me visit again."

The young Hamilton turned so they were chest to chest in the bath. "I'd never let that happen. I want to see you every chance I can get," he whispered fervently, leaning in for a kiss. "Thank god you don't have a dangerous profession that could get you hurt or worse..."

George tensed for an instant, and he hoped Philip wouldn't catch it. He could play it off as a shiver of arousal, probably. "Before we sleep, I want to talk to you about something important."

"Why can't we talk here...?" Philip began, but then they were kissing and he temporarily forgot what they had been discussing.

**Author's Note:**

> I have NEVER posted something for Hamilton before, but I have enough confidence to put this up because I am adequate with a pen/keyboard and the English language. -Channeling Alex as Much as Possible whilst Being Totally Gay-  
> Warning for horrible rhyming, songs getting mixed up and lyrics replacing dialogue. My NotBook holds more of this trash if you would like more.


End file.
